Another Time and Place
by VickyZeroKitty
Summary: A story about White's journey across Unova. Did she make the right choices? What does it mean to be Unova's hero? Where will she go now?
1. Black City

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Looking to the dark, cloud-riddled sky, White sat on the edge of a rooftop belonging to one of the many identical, black-tinted skyscrapers of Black City. She had been there for what felt like hours, and might very well had had been. She had lost track of time quite awhile ago when the skies gave no hint of any progression. She watched as the clouds past by, making no progress in clearing the congested sky for even a sliver of light to shine through. With a grim and wry smile, she removed her pink and white trainer cap from atop her head, her eyes following it as she brought it to rest gently in her lap. Using both hands, she turned it around so that the pink pokeball logo could face her. Her thumb lightly caressed the white polyester side of the cap. _A bit of light is needed in such a despondent place_.

She shivered.

Everything was so cold, so sharp, so...

...dreary, but what more could she expect from such a place.

Everything was big and distant; the silence of the city was so loud, it was almost as if it were alive. A scream could be swallowed by the overbearing silence of pavement and glass, leaving no evidence of life ever having occurred to challenge the unwavering stillness. The only thing that seemed to cut through the darkness of the abyss surrounding White was the presence of her own thoughts.

_Truth..._

_Ideals..._

_Is there really a difference between the two? Or are they just mirrored perspectives of how a person chooses to pursue life? Was that how life was meant to be lead, with no gray-scale in-between the two extremes? _

A strong gust of wind snapped White out of her thoughts as she lost grip of her cap. She let out a small gasp as she outstretched an arm towards the time worn object she had come to value, careful to not lean forward. She watched as her cap sailed away from her, stolen by the wind to be carried off to some unknown destination, far away like the years that had come and passed since her journey had began with it. Her fingers slowly fell, curling into themselves as brought her hand down, back into her lap. She too gave into the silence of Black City as her cap became a white speck amongst shiny black before becoming engulfed like all else by the distance traveled in the void of dark glass- and metal- works.

White sucked in a deep breath and released it as a sigh. She shifted her gaze downwards to look to the vast city below her. For as large as the city was, very few people roamed the streets. From her height, they all looked so small in contrast to the structures around them. They went about their daily lives, living day by day, but never too far into the future, Arceus forbid. They hardly knew the struggles of two greater powers that conflict every single day; a war that had persisted since the beginning of time, becoming a daily norm. Her eyes became cloudy and distant as she fell back into her mind, thoughts continuing to roll around inside her head. Everything seemed to fall into categories, either one or the other; more specifically, truth or ideal. Truth seemed so tangible; it is what White had always considered to be the right way of looking at things in life. Truth lied behind every decision made and every action that occurred, and, if her journey taught her anything, truth seemed to be the only thing she could rely on by this point, but something nagged at her. A thought had been simmering in the back of her mind ever since she met _him_, the thought that maybe she wasn't right in believing everything and only anything that was made itself clear in front of her. Like a tidal wave, more questions and doubts began to fill her head. What if the world not only worked on cold, hard facts, but what if it could be molded and shaped by opinions, too? What if ideals were honestly the right way of thinking? What of hopes and dreams were truer than facts? A wan smile tugged at the corners of her lips as dark circles formed around her eyes.

What a long journey she had endured, experiences she faced, and decisions she had made. The people and Pokemon she met all made her stronger and broaden her spectrum of how the world really worked. Little things felt a simpler as life became more complicated and the world more complex. She regretted nothing about her journey. No matter how hard or out of control things may have gotten, she could always find a solution one way or another. She never backed down from any challenges.

_Challenges..._

Though she regretted nothing, there was a certain pained fact that she couldn't seem to let go.

_N... I never meant to prove you wrong. I don't, and will never have the right to. I just wanted to make you see that everyone has the choice to choose what they want to believe. I wanted to show you that Pokemon and people, together, can live happily and in harmony. In the end, I thought you were the one person out of everybody in the world who would understand that the most._

White closed her eyes when she began to feel the sting of tears threatening to spill from her sapphire colored eyes, but she could not hold back the hot, saline droplets as they slid down her cheeks. A wave of emotion swept off over her as old feelings she had buried deep down and tried to run away from bubbled back up to the surface from the depths of her heart. She screwed her eyes shut as she brought her hands to her face and began to weep. This had persisted for a few minutes before White regain her composure. She wiped her face dry as small hiccups involuntarily escaped from the back of her throat. She looked back down to streets and sidewalks below her. Quite a bit of time must have passed while she was deep in thought, because now the city lacked any sign of life. White's eyes scanned as much of the city as she could. Aside from the scattered light posts and the light from the pokemon center, the city was entirely pitch black. White ran her hands across her eyes one last to rid of any remnants of tears from her lashes before standing.

Reaching down into her bag, she drew a shiny red and white minimized pokeball. The pokeball made a quick whirring noise as she gently pressed down on the big, white button in the center of it, enlarging the sphere to its normal size. She regarded the pokeball within her hand for a moment before tossing it in the air. The pokeball glinted slightly from the minute amount of light from the city below as it arched away from her, only to fling back with a bright burst of light as it forcefully snapped open to reveal none other than the legendary pokemon, Reshiram. The dragon pokemon let out a screeching howl, its cry echoing throughout the city and vibrating the glass of the buildings around it. Its white fur shone brightly despite the the lack of light within the city, the metal-like plates and rings around its neck and tail were alight from the fire burning within the very being of the Pokemon.

Despite her previous emotional breakdown, she looked up and smiled to her friend, "let's go, Reshiram." The dragon Pokemon let out a rumbling cry as it landed with a thud on the rooftop next to White and lowered its body to allow her to climb on. She gripped a handful of Reshiram's fur and pulled herself up onto the large dragon's back. She patted Reshiram's to let it know that she was prepared to take off. The dragon pokemon glanced back at her for a moment, looking past her friendly smile and taking note of red cheeks and puffy eyes, and stretched out its wings. With only a few powerful flaps of its feathery wings, the Pokemon and its trainer were in the air and soaring high above the buildings of Black City.

"I think I've spent enough time here..." she whispered to herself as she looked over her shoulder to the retreating sight of the city. Reshiram grumbled softly. She looked back forward and quietly rested her head on the space in between Reshiram's wings. Cold autumn winds whipped out and burnt against her skin, but Reshiram's warm, soft fur radiated enough heat to keep her warm against its body. Soon, she was lulled asleep by sound of rushing wind and Reshirm's heartbeat.

_The world is still turning slowly on its axis, somewhere in orbit in this vast universe, alternating between night and day; spring, summer, autumn, and winter. Life will still go on._


	2. The Adventure Begins (part 1)

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"I swear," Cheren said under his breath. "I know the girl is a bit…" he paused and rose to his fist to his chin in a thoughtful expression; he looked for the kindest word he could think of as Black turned to look at him."…Flighty…" he said curtly before snapping out of his pose and pushing his glasses up with one finger, causing a quick glare from the sunlight outside, "but honestly! She should know how important this day is! How could she be late?!"

Almost as if on cue, a loud knock could be heard from downstairs of Black's house followed by the noise of the door opening. The soft murmur of Black's mom's greeting was cut short by Bianca practically shouting gobbledygook. Loud steps could be heard coming up the steps and down the hall, leading to Black's room. Bianca burst into the room panting and cheeks slightly red as she let loose a string of apologies.

"Ohmygod! I'msosoooooorrrrrry! Ididn'tmeantobelate! Itotallylosttrackoftime! IwasonmywayoverherewhenIrememberedthatIneede to-" Bianca was silenced when Cheren raised his hand in a sign of halt.

"Bianca, I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but seriously…Today's the day we get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper!" Cheren chastised with a slightly annoyed expression.

Bianca looked down towards the ground in what seemed to be a sense of shame as she walked over to the two boys in the middle of the bedroom, "I know. Sorry, Black. Sorry, Cheren."

"Don't worry about," Black said.

Bianca looked up and saw his easy smile. She instantly snapped back into her usual bubbly self. With a smile as bright as the sun, she quickly began looking around the room and asked, "So, where are the Pokemon at? The Professor told me she was gonna deliver them to Black's house."

"Have you not noticed the large blue box with the bright green ribbon sitting right over there?" Cheren said with acerbic wit as he pointed towards in the back-center of Black's room.

"Oh!" was all Bianca chirped before rushing over to the box. With excitement lacing her every feature, she reached for the box, but stopped herself before actually touching it. Her smile died down a bit as she gave a small sigh. It took every ounce of her being to spin and face the two boys as they walked over table, too. "Well, we are at Black's house, so maybe he should be allowed to pick a Pokemon first," Bianca suggested.

Cheren gave her a confused look, but said nothing.

"I mean, Professor Juniper could've delivered the Pokemon to any of our houses, but she chose to deliver them to Black's. Maybe it's a sign? Plus, I don't think rock, paper, scissor is meant to be played three ways," Bianca laughed, "so, I think Black should pick first."

Black stood beside Bianca and nodded to her with the same smile from earlier. He looked over to Cheren who was now standing to his right. He too was wearing a small smile of his own. He crossed his arms, "Naturally."

With the approval of both his friends, Black grabbed the box and moved it closer to him. He picked up a card that was placed on top of the gift and read it out loud:

"I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokemon! –Professor Juniper"

Black put the card down and reached for the green ribbon wrapped around the present. Carfully, he unraveled the big bow and removed the lid from the box. Inside, three Pokeballs glimmered magnificently; not a single smudge or fingerprint on any of them as if a not a single hand had ever been laid upon them. Black looked at each Pokeball that was within the box intently and noticed the center button of each one had a small carving on them: a water drop, a leaf, and what appeared to be a flame symbol. Quickly figuring out that the symbols must've indicated the element of each Pokemon that the Pokeballs contained, he began to mull over the advantages of each Pokemon. After a few minutes, he came to a decision. He reached into the box and picked up the Pokeball from top-center of the box, removing it from its velvet holder.

"I choose Tepig," he announced.

"Oh! Oh! Then I'll choose this one!" Bianca shouted, having set her mind on a Pokemon a long time ago. She quickly snatched up the Pokeball with the leaf symbol on it. "You can have that one, Cheren!"

"Hey, wait! Why do you get to chose next? What if- oh, never mind. I wanted Oshawott from the start, anyways," Cheren said as he picked up the last pokeball.

With a squeal of delight, Bianca bounded across the room and turned toward Black. "Hey. I know! Now that everyone has chosen a Pokemon," she gave a mischievous grin, "let's have a pokemon battle!"

"Bianca, I don't think that's a very good idea. Honestly, even though they're still weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have Pokemon battles inside a house," Cheren sound exasperated.

"Don't be such a worrywart! These little ones are weak, like you said," Bianca raised her index finger and beamed at him, "I don't think that they could possibly do that much damage! Plus, we have to battle so they'll get stronger!"

"She's right, you know," Black smirked playfully at Cheren.

Cheren gaped at Black for siding with Bianca, "I can't believe you're actually condoning of such an act within your own household." Black and Bianca stared at Cheren with blank expressions.

He stood there for a moment looking between the two rookie trainers, and then sighed, "I'll be referee."

"Then its settle!" Bianca exclaimed. She raised her hand and made a fist. With a determined glint in her eyes, she challenged Black, "Get ready for a Pokemon Battle!"

Cheren moved away from the two, leaving a small space for the Pokemon to battle. Black and Bianca both took on a stance and drew their Pokeballs.

"Go! Tepig!" Black shouted as he threw his Pokeball, revealing his Tepig for the first time after a bright burst of light. "Tepig!" the little, orange fire pig gave a gruff, but girlish cry.

"You can do it, Snivy!" Bianca called as she released her Pokemon into battle. "Snivy," the grass Pokemon practically hissed as it appeared the Pokeball on all four legs. It rose and crossed its small, almost leaf-like arms.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Black made the first move. Tepig gave a grunt and charged toward Snivy.

"Gah! Dodge it, Snivy!" Bianca panicked. Snivy sidestepped away from Tepig, easily dodging its attack with grace. Tepig's face changed to one of surprise when Snivy managed to dodge it. The little fire pig tried its best to stop itself, but on the polish wood floors, it was near impossible. It ran into Black's dresser, causing the decorations on top to fall over and off the dresser and the drawers to slide open. It sat there in the mess of fallen trinkets and pictures, dazed. "Snivy, use Tackle!" Bianca called, using Tepig's blunder as a chance to attack Tepig.

"Tepig, watch out!" Black cried. Tepig snapped out of its daze and shook its head. It let out a squeal of surprise when it noticed Snivy rushing toward it. Only mere seconds before Snivy had the chance to complete its attack, Tepig leapt up over Snivy and used its head to spring off of. Snivy was knocked into the dresser. The force caused the drawers to slide out completely and all the contents within the drawers to fall out all over the floor and Pokemon. Black blushed as Snivy popped out from the pile of clothes with a pair of his boxers on its head and a very agitated look on its face. Tepig sat down and raised a hoof at the grass snake. It laughed, seeming rather proud of itself. Bianca tried to stifle her giggling by placing her hand over her mouth, noting the angry look on her Pokemon's face. Cheren sighed and rubbed his temples while muttering something under his breath that sounded like, "I knew this was a bad idea…" Snivy stood up in the cloth pile and snatched the boxers off its head, throwing them to the floor. It tried to shuffle through all the tee shirts and socks, but something caught its leg, making Snivy fall. Tepig fell backwards, laughing hard than it did before as it kicked its legs in the air, tears streaming down its face. Snivy stood back up, glaring at Tepig. Its face was now an angry red as it shouted fiercely at Tepig, "Snivy Snive!"

"T-T-T-Teh!" Tepig stuttered as it tried to respond in between its spurts of laughter. "Tepig, come on. Leave Snivy alone," Black tried to get his pokemon to stop laughing, pulling down his hat to try and cover up his suppressed smile.

"Sni-vy!" Snivy stomped its foot, becoming even redder. Tepig began to snort for air as it continued to laugh. "Snivy tried once more to get its attention, but failed yet again, before flinging itself at Tepig in a fit of rage. The two pokemon trainers were snapped out of their laughter almost instantaneously. Both pokemon wrestled on the floor; rolling around, scratching, and biting until Tepig managed to worm its way out from the quarrel. It bolted away from Snivy, avoiding its wrath at all costs.

"Tepig! Stop!" Black tried to get a handle over his pokemon in vain.

"Snivy, what are you-! No, don't-! SNIVY!" Bianca pulled at the sides of her puffy, green beret. She was as tense as a bow's string as she watched her pokemon destroy Black's room.

Tepig jumped on top of Black's desk, under and on his bed, past his bookshelf, anywhere Snivy was not. Snivy chased after Tepig, always on its tail though it always managed to be a bit out of reach. Snivy and Tepig tore through the room, leaving everything in a state of dust and disarray. Both pokemon began to slow down. They had grown exhausted, but Snivy more so than Tepig due to its fit earlier. Unable to keep up with the energetic pig, Snivy fell slightly behind Tepig at some point during the chase. Tepig looked over its shoulder and noticed this. With a smirk, Tepig spun around and charged towards Snivy. Snivy stopped in its tracks out of sheer shock, ultimately allowing its own lose as Tepig tackled the defenseless grass-snake pokemon with all the power it could muster in the short distance between the two. Snivy practically flew to the other side of the room and landed with a thud.

"Tepig is the winner!" Cheren announced.

"Oh, no!" Bianca shouted as she rushed over to the little snake's side and scooped it up in her arms. Snivy cracked open its eyes, a defeated look on its face. "Snivy…" it croaked, almost as if apologizing. Bianca simply smiled lightly at the pokemon and shook her head. "Better luck next time, am I right Snivy?" she said gently to the defeated pokemon. Snivy gave a slight smile back as Bianca pulled out its pokeball and recalled it back into its pokeball. Bianca stood back up with a strong grip on her pokeball and looked toward Black. Black was looking around his muddled room with his mouth slightly agape in surprise as Tepig puffed out its chest in victory. Deflated, she let out a stream of air through her nose. She had been expecting Black to be reveling in his first victory as a pokemon trainer, but instead he seemed to be more concerned with his room. Perhaps she should have expected such a response.

"The Pokemon on both sides did their best!" she said with her voice raised, drawing his attention back to her.

Black looked back towards her. "Oh, yeah, good job, Tepig," Black said nonchalantly, still seeming more concerned with his room. Tepig walked up to him with a big smile, "Tepig!" Black looked down at it and smiled. He leaned down and picked Tepig up into his arms. "Good job, Tepig," he repeated with more enthusiasm this time as he patted Tepig head. Bianca looked on as she remembered the look of disappointment on Snivy's face. She faked a smile when Black looked back up at her, "wow…Black, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday," she paused for only a second before she raised her voice in false glee, "I can tell! No doubt!" She faked a laugh and placed a hand behind her head, hoping her façade wasn't transparent.

Black looked as though he was about to say something, but stayed quiet when Cheren spoke up. "uh…..Bianca, would you take a look around?" Cheren said, looking a bit shocked himself. Bianca did as she was told and realized the actual amount of damage the pokemon had done to Black's room.

"Wh-whoa! What happened?!" Bianca feigned ignorance, but she couldn't deny that she actually was quite surprised, "Wow! Pokemon are amaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have Pokemon!" She twirled around in a display of happiness before turning back to Black, "…oh. Um, sorry about your room, Black." Cheren sauntered in between Black and Bianca. "You…are completely hopeless," he spun on his heel to face her completely with a crossed look as he folded his arms into each other. They stared at each other for moment before Cheren spoke again, "Here. Let me heal your Pokemon." Bianca stared up at him for a moment, knowing that her childhood friend hadn't fallen for her act. He gave her a discreet smile as a silent way of saying 'cheer up!' Bianca cracked a small smile, managing to cheer up a bit with the help only a close friend could give and whispered thank you to him. Cheren turned to Black, "Don't worry, I'll heal your Pokemon, too." Suddenly, Bianca got an idea.

"Hey! Why don't you two have a battle?" Bianca said as she walked around the two boys, her mood already seeming much brighter than before. "I dunno…" Cheren said a bit wearily. "Come on, Cheren! With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning this room into a disaster area like I did," Cheren gave her a stern look, but she only beamed at him earnestly. He eased up and smirked, " Your right! It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, it wouldn't be fair if you two were the only ones who get to have fun battling!" Placing himself a distance away from Black, Cheren gained confidence in his every feature. "It's decided. You'll be my opponent in my first Pokemon battle!" Black grinned as Tepig gave a grunt and jumped out of his arms, "you're on!"

"Go! Oshawott!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. With school starting and everything I couldn't manage to find time to update this story. I've already got the second part of this in mind, just gotta type it out when I find more time. This chapter _might_ get update, but I'll be sure to inform you guys if anything changes in this chapter. If any grammar mistakes are found within the story, please tell me. I wanna become a better writer. Thanks for reading. **

**R&R**


End file.
